Ken Sansom
Frank Kenneth "Ken" Sansom (April 2, 1927 – October 8, 2012) was an American actor and voice actor. He was known for voicing: Rabbit in Disney's Winnie the Pooh from 1988 to 2010. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *CB Bears (1977) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Rabbit, Stan (ep7) *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Rabbit *MoonDreamers (1986) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1984-1985) - Hound *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Rabbit *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Rabbit *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Rabbit *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) - Rabbit *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Rabbit 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) - Rabbit *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) - Rabbit *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Rabbit *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) - Rabbit *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (1999) - Rabbit *The Amazing Book (1988) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Gallavants (1984) - Thunk *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Rabbit *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Rabbit *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Magreb *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) - Additional Voices *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Rabbit 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Rabbit *Boo! to you too: Winnie the Pooh (1996) - Rabbit *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) - Rabbit *Tales of Washington Irving (1970) - Additional Voices *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Rabbit Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) - Chamberlain, The Poet Wiseman Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Winnie the Pooh: The Easter-Egg Hunt Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Rabbit Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) - Rabbit 'TV Series' *The Book of Pooh (2001-2003) - Rabbit Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1995) - Rabbit *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Rabbit *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In search of the treasure (2001) - Rabbit *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Rabbit *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Activity Center (2000) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten (1999) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool (1999) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Toddler (1999) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Rabbit *Disney's Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too: Animated Storybook (1999) - Rabbit *Disney Tigger Activity Center (2001) - Rabbit *Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) - Rabbit 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Rabbit Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Rabbit Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1970-2010. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors